


Forgotten

by Loxzie



Series: Forgotten [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec, M/M, magnus lost his memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Magnus has an accident and forgets Alec, his husband. Instead, he thinks he hates him. (one-shot) Sad ending, sorry.





	Forgotten

“Alec come on, let’s get you home.” Lydia said, trying to get Alec up off the ground. He was drinking a lot and sitting on the street, staring at the cars driving by, whilst the rain poured down heavily.

“Lydia, leave me. I’ll be fine.” He replied glumly. He had been like this since the accident. Magnus’ accident.

_Magnus and Alec met when they were 18. They accidentally ran into each other at a coffee shop. Alec being the clumsy person he was, knocked Magnus’ drink out of his hands. He quickly bought him another and left as quick as his legs would take him. About a week later, they locked eyes at a club that Izzy and Jace dragged him to, called Pandemonium. They didn’t speak to each other but recognised each other instantly. When Alec started his new job, he had to have a mentor help him learn the basics of being a lawyer. And as if it was destiny, Magnus was his mentor. They exchanged numbers and went on a few dates. They decided to call it off when Alec, who was now 19, had to leave town to visit his parents for around 6 months. They couldn’t stand the thought of breaking up, but those 6 months would’ve been torture. When Alec came back, he ran into Magnus hours after landing in New York and they rekindled their rekindled their relationship. Aged 20, he and Magnus were living with each other and madly in love. Magnus took him to so many places and Alec especially loved London. Magnus took him there again and proposed on the London eye. They found out that they actually knew each other in school but hated each other. They were both shocked but just laughed it off. They found it funny how they were enemies and fell in love, instantly forgetting they knew each other. They laughed for hours about it. They got married at age 21 and were married for 8 years, until Magnus had an accident. Alec was out, working on a case that was proving to be particularly difficult, when he got a call from Izzy._

_“Hey Izzy. I’m working on a case and I don’t really have much time. Is everything alright?” Alec asked, sounding tired._

_“Alec… it’s Mag… hospital… car.” He could tell that she was choking on her words, practically screaming the words at him. Everything she said was drowned in tears, making Alec’s heart sink to his feet and jumped up, grabbing his jacket and got in his car faster than the flash could move._

_“I’m on my way!”_

_When he arrived at the hospital, they were just wheeling Magnus in. Wow, maybe he was speeding a little faster than he thought he was. He ran to Magnus’ side when a nurse tried to push him away. He screamed that he was his husband and the shock on her face from the tone of his voice granted him a few minutes of Magnus, barely conscious._

_“Mags…” Alec choked, tears falling from his face and landing on Magnus’ beautiful cheek._

_“Alexander. I love you…” Magnus struggled to say. Alec could feel him slowly slipping._

_“No, don’t you dare start saying goodbyes. You’re not going anywhere, you hear me?” Alec said, choking on tears. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His lungs felt like they suffocated back in on themselves and were just thin, like a piece of paper. He couldn’t physically breathe. He breathed out nothing but sobs and breathed in absolutely nothing. He had a full-blown panic attack watching Magnus disappear through the doors of the surgery and he threw up in a bin close by._

_After hours of surgery, Alec was finally allowed to visit him. Magnus opened his eyes, his head facing Isabelle._

_“Dearest Isabelle. What happened?” He asked, realising he was in a hospital and not in his comfortable home._

_“You had an accident Magnus. But it’s ok. Me and Alec are here.” She said, tilting her head to gesture to Alec who was holding onto Magnus’ hand, absentmindedly playing with Magnus’ wedding ring and sobbing his heart out._

_“Why would I care? What do you want Lightwood?” Magnus deadpanned._

_Alec’s eyebrows shot up and his heart came out his mouth. He felt sick. Was Magnus joking about? Sounds like a Magnus thing to do. Trying to make everyone happy whilst he was in pain. “Very funny babe.” Alec said, voice not quite sure what to make of this._

_Magnus quickly withdrew his hand and hit himself in the head by accident. “Ow, what the hell?” He looked down at his hand to see a wedding ring. Oh fuck. He went to Vegas again, didn’t he? Now he would have to track down his husband or wife and get a divorce, again. “The fuck? Who am I married to?” Magnus asked, looking at Izzy._

_Izzy and Alec exchanged a look and Alec held his left hand up, wiggling his ring finger to show Magnus the matching rings. “Me Mags. Have you got concussion? I’ll get the doctor.” Alec said, beginning to worry. Magnus wouldn’t joke about that. He didn’t even make pretend divorce jokes. He knew how subconscious and doubting Alec was and he never wanted him to doubt Magnus’ love._

_“Whilst you’re out there, can you do me a favour?” Magnus said, seeming genuine._

_Oh, thank god. Maybe he was beginning to remember again. He took Magnus’ hand and squeezed it gently. “Sure, what?” Alec said. He felt something in Magnus’ hand and opened it to see Magnus took off his ring. He put it in Alec’s hand and quickly removed his._

_“Stay out. And get rid of that. I’m never drinking this much if this is the result.” He said, gesturing to the ring like it meant._

_“Mags…” Alec said, his heart breaking into a million, tiny little pieces. He felt like he had just been stabbed, with a gold, circular, engraved ring._

_Alec left and fell to the floor as he stepped out the room, breaking into sobs and cries of pain and love. Magnus didn’t remember him. Magnus didn’t love him. Magnus wasn’t his anymore. Magnus didn’t want him. Did Magnus ever want him? He felt like he was going to throw up again. He was cut out of thoughts by a doctor approaching him._

_“Are you ok sir? I have Magnus Bane’s results. You’re his husband, aren’t you?” The doctor asked._

_“Umm… yeah. What happened? What’s wrong?”_

_The doctor lead Alec into Magnus’ room, who rolled his eyes and scoffed at the fact Alec came back. The doctor explained that to save Magnus in the surgery, he had lost some memories. It was a side affect and it mostly effected the last thought the person had during the traumatic event. It was probable to assume the thought had caused the trauma, fear of leaving that person, and the body forgot about them, to restore the body back to normal and get rid of the trauma. Then Alec remembered. Before Magnus went to surgery, he told Alec he loved him. He was thinking of Alec. In his final moments, when he thought he was going to die, he thought of Alec._

_The doctor left, and Magnus stared at Alec. “Join him. I don’t want you here.”_

_“Magnus, this wasn’t some drunken Vegas mistake. I’m not Paula.” Alec said. Magnus looked up at Izzy embarrassed and turned back to Alec._

_“How the hell do you know about that?”_

_“Because you, Magnus Bane, are 29 years old, and have been married to me the past 8 of them. I know everything there is to know about you. Your first kiss. First crush. How you take your coffee. The fact you like to have control in the bedroom every now and then.” Both men blushed at that comment. “The noises you make when we made love.” Magnus almost flinched at the words until Alec cut him off by saying, “I also know you hate the term ‘making love’. You prefer it to be sex or a fuck. I know every intimate detail about you. There is not a question you could ask me that I don’t know the answer to.” Alec said, standing stubbornly._

_“Where is the place I’ve always wanted to visit.” Magnus asked, knowing Alec wouldn’t know the answer. He was wrong. Very wrong._

_Alec pulled out his phone and showed Magnus a picture of him and Alec in Indonesia, outside Magnus’ old house, Magnus kissing Alec’s cheek. Alec’s face is lit up brightly, features riddled with love and adoration. Magnus was smiling into the kiss on Alec’s cheek, his hand on his face, revealing a wedding ring on his finger. “We went back there, day before our honey moon. You wanted to show your mother that you had married ‘the most kind, caring, understand, loving, sexy man in the world’. Your words, not mine. You love me Magnus. You are my husband and you love me. You pulled me out of my darkest times, and I love you. You love me.” Alec chanted, wiping away the constant tears falling from his cheeks._

_“Alec, I’ll say this once more before I scream. Get. Out. Of. My. Room.” Magnus said, looking completely unaffected by Alec’s words._

_“Mags…” Alec whispered, heart shattering, exploding, sinking, shrivelling up, ripping in half and choking him, all at the same time. He couldn’t breathe, he was having another panic attack._

_“Alec? Alec, calm down. Alec…” Izzy said, rushing to his side trying to soothe him. He ran outside, her following after. He was engulfed in tears, completely drowning him._

_“Izzy, he doesn’t love me anymore does he? I don’t mean anything to him, do I?” Alec said, between a mixture of screams and doing his best to breathe in, not making much progress._

_Magnus continued to be friends with Izzy, meaning he became part of their friendship circle. Alec saw him almost every day, which was absolute torture. He cried himself to sleep so many times, thinking about how many times they pledged their undying love to each other, only to have Magnus completely forget that he loved him. It tore his soul apart and he never took off his ring. He couldn’t betray Magnus like that._

 

“Lydia, leave me. I’ll be fine.” He said, glumly.

“Alec, please. Just come out of the rain!” Lydia begged. She just wanted him out of the rain, he was going to catch his death out here. Alec gave in and she dragged him down the street, and up to his loft. He couldn’t afford to live in his and Magnus’ house anymore, Magnus would pay half the bills and Alec couldn’t pay them all on his own. He had to move into a loft.

Lydia used her key to open his door and dragged him in, closing the door behind him. She took off his clothes, down to his boxers, which were still wet and tucked him into bed.

“No, Lydia. I want to watch it.” Alec whined, wriggling around his bed, trying to untangle himself from the sheets.

“Alec, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lydia protested, knowing what pain it caused Alec every time he watched it, how he cried and shrivelled up into a ball. If he was drunk, the last thing he needed was to do was watch it again, reminding himself of the pain.

“Lydia. I want to sit on my sofa, in his blanket, with my box and my DVD. If you don’t do it, I’ll just do it when you leave. So please, just do this for me.”

Lydia caved, helping Alec to the sofa, where he instantly pulled his knees into his chest, preparing himself for what was about to happen. Lydia grabbed the neatly folded blanket, hiding in the back of his closet, and the glittery blue box, walking into the living room. She placed the blanket over Alec, waiting for him to get comfortable before handing him the box, kissing him on the forehead. She turned around, took the disk that was named ‘The Wizard of Oz’ and put it in the DVD player under Alec’s TV and handed him the remote.

“I love you Alec. If you need me, call.” She said, stroking his cheek.

“I love you too Lydia. You’re my best friend and I’d be lost without you.” Alec said, appreciating everything she was doing for him.

When she left and shut the door, he opened the box, picking a few delicate things from inside. He pulled out a set of photos from a photobooth, gazing upon the photos of him and Magnus, snuggled close and in one of them, they even kissed. He pulled out another item from the box, inspecting it and holding it as if it were a delicate bird that had fallen from a tree. He wiped a tear, after looking at every item carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail.

He reached for the control for the TV and turned it on and reversed the film from the last time he watched it. He pressed play at the beginning and watched the video, his wedding video.

_On the video_

_“Alec, Magnus. Smile! Quit making out for a moment and say hi to the camera!” Izzy shouted at the two. They were dressed in fancy white suits, kissing, moments before their wedding._

_“Izzy, it’s my wedding day! Let me make out with my fiancée before he’s my husband!” Alec said, angrily pulling back from Magnus’ lips, Magnus’ hands still holding tightly onto Alec’s suit lapels._

_“Alexander, dear. We have_ plenty _of time to do all kinds of things later on.” Magnus basically purred in Alec’s ear._

_“Oh my god, I love you.” Alec purred at Magnus, only just heard by the camera._

The video goes fuzzy and cuts to them at the altar.

_“Magnus Bane, I love you with all my heart. I promise to always love you and cherish you. You’re my perfect partner, my other half and honestly baby, I forgive you for school.” Alec and Magnus chuckled through their tears._

_“Alec Lightwood, you are the only person in this world that I trust with my whole life and heart. You are the love of my life, no doubt about it. I will always love you, for as long as I breathe on this world.” Magnus stated his vows._

The video goes fuzzy and cuts to them dancing.

_Alec and Magnus are slow dancing to ‘Can’t help falling in love’ by Twenty One Pilots. Magnus has his arms round Alec’s neck, head buried into his neck too, gently inhaling his scent. Alec has his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist, pulling him towards him closer. Alec was whispering things in Magnus’ ear which you can’t hear on the video, but Alec remembers the exact words he said, as if he said them yesterday._

_“Magnus, please never leave me.” Alec whispered. Even though it was his wedding day, marrying the most beautiful man in the whole word, he was still insecure._

_“Alexander Lightwood, I wouldn’t dream of it!” Magnus said, pulling his face back to look up at Alec’s face and reassure him. They smiled at each other and kissed. When they pulled back, they stared at each other smiling, still swaying to the music._

The video goes fuzzy and cuts to their special messages the recorded for each other in case of a fatal accident. Alec felt bad watching it, it was supposed to be for if he died, not if he forgot him. He debated, but not for long. He caved every time, longing to hear the words his old Magnus said to him come from the new Magnus’ mouth.

_Magnus is sat in the hotel room, staring at the camera. “Alexander, my love, my world, my heart, I love you. If you’re watching this, something has happened. I dread to think what’s going on in that head of yours, but you better not even dare to think about me not loving you. If this message is supposed to tell you something, it’s this. There are a million things I want to tell you, but I can’t record an hour-long video.” Magnus chuckles and wipes away a tear. “If I die, or anything else happens, remember this! I love you. I know it’s simple, but it’s true. Don’t you ever doubt that! I don’t care what happens, what my last words are, or how I die, I love you! With all my heart and everything I have, do you hear? I know how your brain works baby and I know what you’re thinking. But I’m not just saying this! I. Am. Completely. Hopelessly. Irretrievably. In love with you. Alexander Lightwood-Bane.”_

_“Magnus? Are you in there?”_

_Magnus wipes his tears and opens the hotel room door, letting in Alec. They walk to the bed, kissing, gripping each other’s clothes. Alec undoes Magnus’ jacket and waistcoat. He goes to undo the buttons, but Magnus chuckles and wriggles himself free. He walks to the camera, laughing, not wanting to record their wedding night._

Alec fell asleep after he watched it for a second time that night. Normally he only watched it once, but tonight he was feeling particularly sensitive. He had forgotten that the next day was the day everyone was coming over for a family day, before having dinner together and playing drinking games. It was a tradition that Izzy and Simon started, claiming they missed all their fun nights out as teenagers.

Alec was startled awake by his door being knocked rapidly. He scrambled to pack the box up and ran to his room, quickly hiding it and the blanket, completely forgetting the DVD. He opened his door to Isabelle, Simon and Magnus stood outside waiting. Izzy walked in and shut them out for a second, making sure above all else that Alec was alright.

“Alec is everything ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Izzy. I promise. Let’s get this day started!” He said, mustering up as much enthusiasm as he could because he actually looked forward to these days.

Izzy opened the door and let Magnus and Simon in. Simon strutted in and sat down, grabbing the control and turning on the TV. “Right then, let’s start the films early!” Simon said, rewinding the TV.

“No Simon! Do not press play and give me the remote!” Alec shouted, hangover and muscle aches suddenly gone as he jumped up. Simon paused the TV on a fuzzy screen, in between the cuts of footage. Thank god.

“Alec, now you got me all curious. Is it porn?” Simon asked, clearly enjoying toying with Alec.

“Oh, press play babe. Let’s see what he’s into.” Izzy said, smirking.

“Guys, seriously. I’m actually begging you right now. Do not press play.” Alec pleaded, wiping tears from his face. Simon pretended to think about it before pressing play. The video began at the moment they were dancing, pressed close together, staring lovingly at each other and then they kiss.

Alec hides his head in his hands and makes a noise of sheer embarrassment and shame at being caught watching it the night before. He felt someone’s hands on his arms, trying to pry his hands away from his face. He didn’t know who it was, but he didn’t care, he didn’t want t look up.

“Alec… Alexander, please look up.” Magnus said, tugging gently again at his arms, trying desperately to pry them from his face. “Alexander, what did I say in that video? Alexander please.”

“Please don’t call me that. Just please, call me Alec. I can handle watching this, hugging your blanket, going through our box, but I can’t handle hearing you call me that.” Alec choked between tears, hands still firmly locked on his face, getting looser from the tears sliding his hands away.

“Alexa… Alec, please tell me what I said in that video.” Magnus requested, using a soft tone, trying not to anger Alec. He hadn’t heard that tone in months. He didn’t realise how much he wished to hear it.

“I said ‘Magnus, please never leave me’. You tilted up to reassure me and said, ‘Alexander Lightwood, I wouldn’t dream of it’. Then we danced and…” Alec said, finding it difficult to say through the sobs and tears.

Magnus turned back to look at the TV, hands still on Alec’s arms. “I look happy there with you.”

“You were.” He whispered before abruptly standing up and almost running to his room. Magnus followed behind him, feeling sympathetic for him.

Alec was sat on his bed, a blanket in his face, almost like he was cuddling it, like it was calming him. Magnus approached him, gently.

“Alexander, I… I remember…” Magnus managed to spit out before collapsing on the floor with blood coming out his nose.

“MAGNUS!” Alec shouted, rushing to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
